Jerky
Jerky is a fan character. Biography Jerky is a red fat pig. He is well known for being... well a 'jerk', hence his name. He is evil, sadistic, insulting, scamming and also sometimes joins in with Double A's raps. He hates being called "fat" or "lazy". He hates mimes, blind people, dumb people, nerds, cowards, crybabies, candyholics, amputated characters, mentally unstable (OCD, PTSD or whatever) characters and even pirates. He is by far much worse than other bullies in terms of personality. Unlike most bullies who pick on nerds and wimps, Jerky picks on virtually everybody. He is occasionally seen with evil characters, such as Devious. But legends say he is even more evil than them. He has one of the lowest survival rates of all characters. The only episodes he survived in so far were You've Got Mail!, Alliance of Anger (debatable), Origin of a Bully (dies in its second part), Weasel Stompin' Day, Over the Coll-edge, What Will it Cost-ume, and Save your Bacon. Episodes Starring Roles *Fat Chance *Reckless Love *Nice as a Jerk *Hot Tiki! *Weight Your Turn *Meat Your Maker *Angry Jerky Pig *Pain Drain *Lucky Pig! *Rude Feud *Origin of a Bully *Don't Be a Jerk! *Bad vs Evil *The Biggest Loser *Small Fry *The Bully Games *Porky Piglet * Hams in my Pocket * The Incredible Bulk * Save your Bacon * Rocks n' Rollers * Don't Take This Litter-ally * Squeals on the Bus * Jerk in Prison * Jail Boar * Pearls Before Swine * Messin' With Sasquatch Featuring Roles *Zoo on You *Meanie meets Medic *Accuracy Equals Love *Bullet Proof Mayhem *Ducking and Diving *Me Goosta *Bare It All *You've Got Mail! *Arachno-Brobia *Charming Careers *Alliance of Anger *Eating Like a Pig *Revenge of the Porcupine *The Last Invention of Tarsy *A Collective Mess *No Longer a Bully *Talk to the Hand *No Big Dill *Scare Crowed *No Quill to Live *Idol Worship *Slow and Painful Wins the Race *Duck and Cover *Grave Nightmares *Silent Tweets of Pain *Virus Alert Appearances *Weasel Stompin' Day *What Will it Cost-ume *Joining the Trio *Over the Coll-edge *Nipping Mad *Swimming Less-ons *Keeping Up With the Treads *Fat's All, Folks *Donut Do *Double, Double, Toilet and Trouble *Innoscent *Rocky Bal Boa *Horrible Pranks *Blake's and Nuggy's Bad days Trivia *He is based on Eric Cartman from South Park. *Some HTFs are thinking of roasting him for a Hawaiian luau. *He has a big number of insults to Tree Friends: **Nerd **Geek **Wimp **Retard **Fat Teeth **Nubby **Crybaby **Disco Dork **Coward **Blindy **Four-eyes **Dork **The two loser lesbians **Bighair, Cappedtig, Beary Peary, Retardnose and Longneck **Dirtbag **Silent loser **Lame-O **War-torn dirtbag **Cripple **Neat freak **Baseball bat **Baldy **Pirate phoney **Fat@$$ **Bug-eyes **Half Skunk **Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb **Attention Whore *Originally he was meant to be friends with Pierce, Bulky, and Hoppy. This changed in order to differentiate his character concept so he seems more unique. *He is arguably the most hated character so far, tied with Poachy. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Pigs Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:RespectTheDisney5's Characters Category:Season 32 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Fat Characters Category:Free to Use